


Quello che trovi lungo la via

by hapworth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Canon Era, First Time, Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, Virginity
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Ok. Proviamo.» concesse dopo attimi di silenzio, tornando a guardarlo; aveva gli occhi grigi un po' dubbiosi ancora, ma Erwin vedeva che era più rilassato di poco prima. Parlargli nuovamente era stato utile, in un certo senso – come sempre.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 1





	Quello che trovi lungo la via

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per la _[Bottom Erwin Week 2020](https://bottomerwinweek.tumblr.com/2020Prompts)_.  
>  **19/06/2020:** virginity / first time (day 6)

Levi guardò scettico Erwin, non del tutto convinto dell'idea dell'amante. «Mi sembra meglio all'altro modo, Erwin.» valutò. Il compagno rise, rilassandosi sul piccolo letto nell'ufficio; avrebbe dovuto sentirsi più agitato, all'idea di essere il passivo per una volta, ma la verità era che aveva già avuto modo di abituarsi all'idea ed era convinto. Levi... beh, Levi era un'altra storia.  
«Non sarà così male, abbiamo già appurato che mi piace, no?» Levi distolse lo sguardo, avvampando probabilmente al pensiero della stimolazione anale che avevano fatto altre volte. Era una cosa che non piaceva particolarmente all'amante, perché la trovava una cosa poco igienica rispetto al sesso vero e proprio – anche se non avrebbe saputo dire poi davvero il perché.  
«Ok. Proviamo.» concesse dopo attimi di silenzio, tornando a guardarlo; aveva gli occhi grigi un po' dubbiosi ancora, ma Erwin vedeva che era più rilassato di poco prima. Parlargli nuovamente era stato utile, in un certo senso – come sempre.  
Le dita entrarono facilmente e, malgrado i dubbi ancora presenti in Levi, Erwin la trovò una stimolazione piacevole; mugolò, ansimò e lo chiamò, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e si nascondeva con il viso contro il cuscino, per evitare di fare troppo rumore.  
Fecero l'amore in silenzio, o almeno nel silenzio loro consentito dal piacere e dal contatto tra di loro, mentre Levi si addossava con il viso contro la schiena massiccia dell'amante e lo baciava a labbra schiuse, sospirando sempre più forte, fino all'orgasmo.  
Fu un sesso diverso, ma non fu spiacevole. Appagante, così come lo volevano entrambi e anche profondo: una nuova scoperta, un nuovo punto di incontro, qualcosa di condiviso che, ancora, veniva a galla tra loro rendendoli ancora più uniti.  
L'amore era qualcosa di complicato, specialmente per loro, ma erano quei momenti, quelle condivisioni, a far sì che valesse la pena continuare. Andare avanti fino alla fine, anche se alla fine del viaggio forse non avrebbero avuto tutto.


End file.
